


His bully had a crush on him the whole time

by Groovehigh



Series: Taboo January 2020 [17]
Category: Outlander (TV)
Genre: M/M, Power Play, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:42:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22292779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Groovehigh/pseuds/Groovehigh
Summary: Randall surrenders to his feelings when he finally corners Jamie in a dark alley
Relationships: Jamie Fraser/Jonathan "Black Jack" Randall
Series: Taboo January 2020 [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588216
Comments: 8
Kudos: 28
Collections: Taboo_January_Writing_Challenge_2020





	His bully had a crush on him the whole time

Jamie was coming home through the streets of the city, hoping to get back in his safe place without meeting any English dragon. Unfortunately for him, he had been followed for quite a long time by his nemesis : captain Black Jack Randall. The soldier managed not to get seen, by the young Scottish, and when they are both crossing a dark alley, he accelerates and catches the man by the shoulder. To prevent him from screaming he puts a hand over Jamie’s mouth and drags him in the darkest place of the street, pushing him against the wall. 

“Don’t scream” he warns “If you scream I kill you” 

Jamie nods, knowing Randall to be a man of his words. The captain releases the pressure of Jamie’s mouth and finally withdraws his hand completely. He is still holding him by the shoulder, pinning him against the wall. 

“I did nothing wrong” growls Jamie “Let me go back home” 

Jonathan Randall stares at him, unable to say anything, and he finally leans forward to kiss him. He presses his lips on Jamie’s mouth, surprising the Scottish so much that he doesn’t even flinch or try to push him away. 

“Fuck” swears Jamie when Randall is done “Why did you do that ? WHY ?” 

He is about to throw a punch in Randall’s face, but the distress in the man’s eyes makes him hesitates. What is going on ? What’s wrong with him ? In the dim light, it is hard to see anything but Randall’s eyes, and Jamie doesn’t see his smile enlarging.

“Look, Jamie” says Black Jack “I might have feelings for you… And I think we could settle down on an agreement”   
“An agreement ?” 

Jamie’s bewilderment is massive. What is going on with Randall ? He should have killed him, or molested him. Not… confess his love ?! Jamie is completely lost, and really doesn’t understand where this is all coming from. 

“We fuck. Here and now”   
“What do I get in return ?” questions Jamie   
“I’ll make sure you do not get in any trouble…”   
“How can I be sure you will actually do it ?”  
“I am a man of my words, as you know already…”   
“What if I say no ?”  
“You’d rather not know” 

Jamie understands the threat and nods. Better have a unpleasant time with the astonishing Captain Randall than perish in this dark alley. 

“Good boy, Jamie” smiles Randall “Get your pants off” 

Jamie does as told, casting wary glances around him, to ensure no one can see them. It makes Randall laugh loudly. What are the odds of someone coming down here in the middle of the night anyway ? Jamie is now naked from the waist down, and Randall kneels before him, forcing the man to rest his back against the wall and spread his legs. Randall appreciates the limb rod in front of him, evaluating how much it could grow under his fingers or mouth action. 

“A solid scottish lad as I can see” he comments 

Jamie crosses his arms behind his head, trying to forget all the bad things Randall did to him in the past. Or else he won’t be able to have an erection, and that could infuriate the English soldier. He obliviates the torture, the mockery, the constant bullying… He can’t completely forget them, but for now, the only way to save his life is to accept Randall’s move towards him. The English soldier is licking his cock, teasing the testicles, his tongue exploring the scottish dick, with delight and pleasure. He wanted to do that for so long ! He had been dreaming about it, without admitting it to himself. 

“Aaaah” slips through Jamie’s lips 

Randall is a really good lover, and the English, encouraged by this groan, parts his lips to suck his partner’s cock. He gets down on the flesh rod, almost up to the end, and starts sucking, going back and forth, caressing Jamie’s balls with the tip of his fingers. 

“You really are a good Scottish” moans Randall around the cock “I can’t wait to fuck you !” 

Jamie lowers his gaze on his partner. He is going to be ripped in half by the English. Fuck. He had other plans for the night. And what if Black Jack Randall is not satisfied after that ? Up until where will he go ? Will he be trapped in some sort of inextricable deal with him ? He tries to send those questions to the back of his mind, but it keeps popping up in his head. The English captain is sucking him good and fast, a sign that he is experienced in the matter. 

“Now that you are really hard” says Randall spitting out the cock and getting on his feet “Turn around” 

Jamie reluctantly turns around, exposing his ass to his bully. And Randall loves it. He found himself the perfectly compliant scottish lad. Randall leans over Jamie, planting a kiss on his shoulder, and inserting a finger in his asshole. Jamie cries, from pain and surprise, but it only contributes to excite the English even more. 

“It bloody hurts !” growls Jamie   
“That’s the whole point” says Randall with a grin “So that you remember for days how much I possessed you…” 

The sadistic but quiet laugh that ensues frightens Jamie, but with a finger up his ass, he is in no position to discuss. Randall continues teasing the scottish ass, slapping the buttcheeks, and fingering the hole, enlarging the space, to prepare it for his own cock. His uniform trousers is tight, and he feels trapped in it. He unbuckles it, and lowers it, to free his cock. He grabs one of his partner’s hand and brings it on the dick, showing him how to masturbate him. Jamie does what is expected from him, finding an odd pleasure in doing so, but mostly eager to get himself out of there. 

“It will be painful” warns Randall withdrawing his cock from Jamie’s hand “Try not to scream” 

To ensure they don’t get caught, he puts his hand over Jamie’s mouth once more and he positions himself at the edge of the hole, removing his finger from inside. He slowly but forcefully penetrates the scottish’s anus, inch by inch, Jamie crying and screaming against his palm. He knows how painful it can be, and he sympathize with the pain of his partner, but he wants to possess him. To assess his power, his domination on the poor lad. Once he is settled deep inside, but not all the way through, he releases the pressure on Jamie’s mouth and the scottish bites his palm, as a gesture of defiance. 

“Oh Jamie” growls Randall “You shouldn’t have done that !” 

He wipes his hand on his thigh and pins Jamie harder against the wall, pressing his head against the bricks. The scottish stopped trying to rebel. Randall is stronger, and he has power over him. And he feels oddly good about it. The English dragon starts fucking, raw and rough, moaning from the pleasure of possessing the man that haunted his dreams for weeks. For months even. He can see the tears rolling down Jamie’s cheeks and it makes him question his actions. Did he break the man ? Is he really that bad ? Maybe that was a mistake. Maybe that was a terrible idea… He freezes, unable to continue fucking Jamie anymore. 

“Fuck” he swears, withdrawing his cock from the nearly-bleeding hole of the young scottish lad 

Jamie turns to him, not understanding what caused such a sudden stop. 

“LEAVE !” orders Randall “NOW !” 

Jamie hesitates, for long, making Randall grab him by the shirt and shove him against the wall. 

“You leave now” he growls “And not a word about it to anyone. Or you are finished. For good” 

Jamie grabs his pants, pulls it up and runs away as soon as Randall lets go of him. The British soldier stays there, his pants still on his ankles, his cock hard as a rock, dissatisfied and shameful. Did he really thought that raping Jamie would help ? He ruined everything with his actions. Everything...


End file.
